Elephant In The Room
by Sevyfan1
Summary: Harry leaves his wife and their three kids after quitting his job as an Aurora. He gets himself a job at a muggle restaurant owned by a wizard. New beginnings happen as he gets settled into his new life. But what will the future hold as Harry's old professors show up to the restaurant and offer him the position as the DADA professor. (Warnings later. BxB, GxG. Harry/Severus)
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_**Hello my little Chicken Nuggets! Welome to my new story entitled 'Elephant In The Room'. Before you start, please be warned that some characters that have died in the books/movies are still alive in this story.**_

 _ **This story contains BxB and GxG, if you are not comfortable please do not read. Later warnings shall be added.**_

 _ **For now… Enjoy!**_

Elephant In The Room

"You did what?" Ginny yelled as she closed the front door behind her, stepping out into the cold winter's night.

"I quit my job," Harry answered calmly, gulping because he knew this wasn't what Ginny ever wanted to happen.

You see, once the war was over and families and friends helped each other back on their feet, Ginny and Harry got back together. It turned out that Ginny had planned out the rest of their lives, right down to the names they would pick for their three kids depending on the gender, to the exact day when they were going to retire from the jobs she wanted them both to have.

Harry just couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He wasn't happy at his job in the Aurora department as he just sat there all day filing paper work for the Aurora's on the field work. He wasn't happy at home with Ginny either. She just controlled everything and it was getting on his nerves. He decided that enough was enough.

"I… Quit… My… Job!" Harry growled out between clenched teeth. He spun around to face a shivering Ginny, but he couldn't care less that they were standing in light snow fall. "And on top of that, Ginny, I think we need a break."

"No, Harry! Think about the kids. Think about how this is going to affect them and what this will do to their life!" shouted Ginny, throwing her arm behind her, pointing at the house where the kids were warmly tucked into their beds.

"Well they will get used to it, just like I got used to having no mother or father in my life! At least I'll still be in their lives!" argued Harry back, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive matter.

"I don't want my kids having the same life as you though! Look how you turned out!" Ginny shouted before she froze, face falling as she realised what she had just said out loud.

"Oh really?" Harry said softly, hurt laced through his voice. "And how exactly did _I_ turn out?" Harry whispered, grounding his teeth in barely concealed anger.

It was one thing to be a controlling partner and parent, but it's a whole other thing to insult his life. Lately Harry had started to get a better understanding of who he had married and he did not like it one bit at all.

"I turned out to be a father to three beautiful kids, whose mother is a psychotic narcissist. Yeah, lucky me. You're right, I don't want them to turn out to be me because I never want them to marry anyone like yourself," Harry yelled, walking closer to Ginny, angry green eyes staring into wide brown eyes.

"You know what, Harry? Just leave already. Clearly you are only doing more harm than good at the moment. Come back when you have got a grip on reality again," Ginny said as she turned around and entered the house, closing the door behind her.

"But what about my stuff?" Harry yelled but got no response apart from the hallway light turning off followed by the porch light.

Harry sighed frustrated before he wordlessly and wandlessly Accio-ed all his belongs from inside. Once he had placed everything into his old school trunk, he then shrunk it and placed it into his pocket. Harry turned around to face the quite street, thinking of where to go.

He could go and crash at Ron and Hermione's, but he didn't feel like talking about what had just happened. He couldn't turn to Neville as he and Luna were on a holiday trip to Japan. Seamus and Dean were probably out partying together knowing them. That meant Harry had no friends to turn to.

Just as he was about to apparate away, a house-elf named Grant appeared in front of him and held out to him a set of keys.

"Sir, you have forgotten about number 12 Grimmauld place. Go rest there and I shall send Hobbs along to serve you in the morning," Grant, the head House-elf, squeaked at Harry, shaking the keys for Harry to take.

"Thank you, Grant. Take care of my kids and the house," Harry said, taking the keys gratefully before apparating away from his second home he had ever had in his life. After Hogwarts of course, she will always be the best home he lived in.

Appearing on the doorstep of this old house, Harry breathed in the smell of rain as he turned his head slightly to see dark, stormy clouds covering the night sky and rain falling heavily down to earth. Sighing he unlocked the door and stepping inside the gloomy hallway.

Just as the door closed behind him, his stomach growled loudly in the empty house, reminding himself that he had yet to have something for dinner. Walking to the kitchen, Harry searched the cupboards in hope of finding something to eat. But he found nothing as every single cupboard was empty and held only cobwebs.

Growling in frustration, Harry turned sharply on his heel and left the house. As he walked away from the home he smelled something delicious floating down the street above the smell of the rain. He followed the scent a block away and found the only restaurant open this late at night still serving a few customers.

Smiling in relief, Harry walked into the restaurant and stood in front of a menu as he decided on what to have with the little amount of muggle money he had in his wallet. In the end Harry decided on lasagna with a cup of coke.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" a guy dressed in a white and black suit came forwards from serving a couple at a table near-by and walked up to Harry holding a smaller version of the menu.

"May I please just have a lasagna and a cup of coke please?" Harry asked as he eyed the guy, noting the vibrant blue eyes and contagious smile he wore on his face.

"Certainly, where would you like to sit?" the waiter asked politely as he walked behind the counter and typed in Harry's order on a computer.

Harry looked around the restaurant and decided to sit in the very corner in a booth that could hold up to four people. At least that way he would be able to observe everything going on and be able to spot any danger before hand.

"Over there please," Harry pointed over to the far left corner of the restaurant, before being led to his table by the waiter.

"My name is Ted and I'll be your waiter tonight. If you need anything else just ask a fellow waiter for myself and I shall come to you in a minute. You're dish shall be ready in a few minutes, is there anything else I can for you in the mean time?" Ted asked, his bright blue eyes searching sad green eyes.

"Not at the moment, thank you," Harry sadily smiled.

Ted nodded and left to go serve a new couple that had just arrived.

Harry looked around the restaurant and noticed that everyone that was here were either couples or couples with their parents. Feeling even worse than before, Harry looked down at the table where his hands were clenched together.

"Here you are," Ted said as he placed a dish of steaming hot lasagna in front of Harry and a cup of coke beside him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Harry shook his head and thank Ted once again, he hadn't even noticed how long he had been staring at his hands for.

Slowly Harry ate his food as he got lost in thought about everything that has happened in his life. Everything from his life with the Dursley's to his last battle with Voldemort to having his first child to quitting his job. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realised he was now the last person in the restaurant and the staff were cleaning tables and stacking chairs on top of their respective tables.

Harry sighed and pushed his plate away from him and grabbed his cup to finish the last bit of coke in it, it felt like forever since he last got to have some coke as the magical world didn't have it and Ginny didn't want her kids trying such disgusting and poisonous things as soft drink.

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" Ted asked as he once again came up to Harry, wiping his hands on a tea towel.

"No, not anything you could help me with," Harry sighed. "How much was the meal again?" he asked as he grabbed out his wallet and opening it to reveal the little muggle money he had.

"It's on the house," Ted said as he slid into the booth seat opposite Harry and placed the tea towel in front of him. "Look, I've been watching you and I can see that there's clearly something on your mind that's bothering you. I mean you looked like you were ready to cry every time I looked over here. Tell me, what's up?"

"I-I just quit my job and I left my wife and kids at home," Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "My wife is a control freak, don't smile I mean it! She planned out the job I was going to have, our kids names, the place we would live, the people we would let our kids see, the family she would let our kids see… Everything."

Ted's face dropped as he saw a tear roll down Harry's cheek, the hurt in this man's eyes made his heartbreak. He felt that the look in this man's eyes looked like he was ready to end his life. Ted felt obliged to help out this man in need.

"Do you have somewhere to sleep?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, my dead godfather's place a block away from here," Harry answered.

"What about a source of income?" Ted asked again.

"Not much, my wife took away the key from me and hid it in the house. I wasn't able to get it before I left," Harry sighed, realising how much trouble he was truly in.

"How about you come work for me and I'll provide you with a meal to eat at dinner time? That way you can get money and not have to worry about not eating that night," Ted smiled, standing up and holding out his hand for the man.

"Really you don't have to do that, I'm used to not eating, it's okay really," Harry said as he took Ted's hand anyway, standing up and looking into his blue eyes.

"That suggests to me that you either having an eating disorder or you were starved as a child," Ted said quietly watching for Harry's reaction. He noticed the way Harry's nostrils flared at the latter suggestion. "Ah, so you didn't have the best childhood. Well that shall be a conversation for another time, how about you go home and come back here tomorrow at 5pm to get ready for your first day at work?"

"Okay, fine. Thank you so much Ted, this means a lot to me," Harry shook his hand. "Oh, by the way my name is Harry. Harry Potter."

Ted's eyes widened as he shook Harry's hand back.

"You are the Harry Potter everyone talks about here! The one who saved the magical world. I used to live here as a child but moved away to Japan only to come back here and hear about you," Ted whispered quietly so none of the other staff would hear him. "I am so honoured to help you out. Don't worry I won't let anyone know you work here apart from my wife. I'll get her to swear an unbreakable vow."


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visit

Elephant In The Room

It was five weeks later since Harry split up with his wife and got a job at Ted's restaurant. He had had little contact with his kids once Ginny realised that he wasn't coming home ever again and that he was moving on. James and Albus had complained loudly every night until Ginny gave in and allowed Harry to see them every Saturday and Sunday morning through to midday.

Ted had quickly become a close friend to Harry and they often went back to Ted's place on a Friday night to wind down and talk about their pasts. Apparently Ted had almost as bad childhood as Harry's only he found a school that took him in once they found out about his abusive home life.

Harry was feeling pretty happy here and content that he finally found a friend who didn't see him as the Boy-Who-Lived, but as Harry… Just Harry.

It was a Friday night and Harry turned up for his usual shift at 5pm. He was dressed in a black and white suit that Ted had brought him that first night which Harry quickly found he loved to wear as it fit his body perfectly and showed off every curve and muscle on his body. Tonight was going to be a busy night as they had a table booked for a party at 8pm as well as the rest of the public that decided to dine there.

The night seemed to go pretty quickly and before all the staff knew it, 8pm had arrived as well as the large party that had reserved the large table. Harry was stationed at the counter to greet and sit the guests that walked in. It just so happened that the next time he looked up that the party had arrived. Harry was utterly lost for words as he starred at his old professors standing in front of him arguing about who is shouting them.

Harry laughed and that got the attention of the group.

"Evening Mr Potter," McGonagall greeted him with a smile.

"Evening Professor," Harry smiled looking around at all the familiar faces. "Your table is waiting for you guys, when you are ready please follow me." Harry said as he led the group over to a large table that would fit fourteen people even though the group had a number of twelve people.

"Ted shall be your waiter tonight, he shall be around to take your orders after he finishes with the other guests he is serving currently. Please feel welcomed to look through the menu while you are waiting," Harry said as he bowed to the group before turning and making his way back to the counter where another family had just arrived and were waiting to be seated.

The night dragged on and Harry couldn't help but keep glancing over to the table and starring at the one and only Severus Snape in amazement. News of how he had survived was spread around the next day in the Daily Prophet.

Apparently Severus had been preparing for a snake bite for many years and had trained himself how to heal from one within seconds of being bitten. But it had confused Harry as he had watched his professor pass out. The Daily Prophet never did reveal exactly what method Snape had used.

Harry glanced over at the professor's table once again as he collected dishes and wiped the surface of tables no longer occupied. His eyes stumbled across cold, black eyes staring intently into his own bright, green eyes.

Harry couldn't help but blush a light shade of red and turned around to the work he was being paid to do. Something has always fascinated him about that man, even back in his own school days, he just didn't realise it until those few moments Harry had been beside Snape watching him die.

Business started winding down and the professor were the last ones left in the restaurant. Harry helped clean the tables and stack the chairs, wiping down menus and the counter where he had spent most of his shift.

"Good work tonight, Harry," Ted said, bringing over a bowl of spaghetti bolognese and some cutlery. "Go enjoy yourself before we head off." Ted knew that those were Harry's old professor and wanted to encourage his friend to reconcile some relationships from the past so he wasn't so alone in this world.

Harry nodded his thanks and walked over to the table shyly, sitting down next to the man of mysterious himself, Severus Snape, and begun eating his meal. Most of the professors smiled at him warmly as he joined them and they continued their conversation until he had finished his dinner.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise to find you here, Mr Potter," professor Flitwick squeaked with a large smile on his face. "Last everyone had heard of you, you had run away from home and you were talking nonsense. Ginny spoke to the media about how you weren't in your right mind and that you weren't allowed to see the kids until you were better."

"Oh did she just?" Harry growled out, surprising his professors by his strong reaction. "She's lying. I left her. I left her and my job. I couldn't stand being around her anymore, I just couldn't. But I still see the kids every Saturday and Sunday morning. She's such a bi-"

"Mr Potter! Please, watch your language!" professor McGonagall scolded him, a disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry smiled sheepishly up at her. "But you know I am an adult now, I am allowed to use words like that now."

The professors laughed at Harry, all but one. Harry glanced over to see Snape searching his face with those black eyes. Harry didn't understand what he was doing so he just turned back to the others.

"We were discussing something earlier. Would you like to come back to Hogwarts and become the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor?" professor McGonagall asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'll have to think about it," Harry responded. "But I think the answer will be yes. I'll let you know by tomorrow morning before I go see my kids."

"Alright, we'll be waiting for your response," and with that the professors stood up from the table and walked outside.

All but one.

Harry turned around in his seat to find Snape still searching his face from before, he frowned and stood up as he got to cleaning up his meal and all the other dishes the professors had left behind. He saw Snape grab a few plates and bowls as well and found him following him into the kitchen where he then dumped the plates and bowls into a large sink.

Everyone had gone home, even Ted, Harry had read the note that had been left above the sink. In times like this, Harry was to finish cleaning and then lock up the place, which was almost every Friday as he would be dropping the keys off to Ted at his home.

Harry turned around and found himself stuck where he was, wide eyes staring into black eyes close to his. His breathing came out short and he couldn't help but fidget with his hands nervously.

"Mr Potter," Snape drawled out. "We you actually please come back to Hogwarts to teach? We need a decent and qualified professor as yourself to teach the art of defence. I don't say please often… So please come back?"

Harry was at a loss for words as he grabbed the plates and bowls Snape held in his hands. He turned around and placed them in the skin before grabbing the edge of the bench and drooping his head and shoulders. He felt so vulnerable right then and there and he didn't like it one bit.

"I wouldn't know where to begin," Harry admitted loudly enough for Snape to hear him. "I-I doubt I could be a good professor anyway."

Harry gasped quietly as he felt large, strong hands starting to massage his shoulders; it had been a long time since he had had this sort of touch. He missed it so much and craved it. Harry leaned back until he was leaning against a strong torso and those hands snaked forwards until the wrapped around Harry's front to hold him against him.

"I can help you," Snape's deep voice whispered in Harry's ear, causing him to shiver. "How about I write up a curriculum for the upcoming year in exchange for you teaching it at Hogwarts?"

Harry dumbly nodded his head as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the shoulder behind him. He breathed deeply to calm himself down and then took a few steps away from Snape.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but don't do that ever again," Harry said to the floor as he was too shy to look the man in the eyes.

Harry heard a loud pop and looked up to see the man gone. Great he had apparated away with so much as an apology or an explanation.

Harry sighed as he washed up and cleaned anything else down that he had to. Then he stacked the chairs that the professors had occupied before turning off the lights, locking the door and walking two blocks to the right to get to Ted's place.

Knocking at the door, Sandy – Ted's wife – opened it and let him in with a smile on her face, saying that Ted was in the office.

Harry walked into the familiar office and sat down across from his friend whom was neck deep in a bunch of paperwork.

"So what did they want?" Ted asked, not even looking up to know that something was on Harry's mind.

"They want me to go back to Hogwarts to become the Defence Against The Dark Arts professor," Harry sighed. "This means I would have to stop working for you during the school sessions, but I could always come back on my holiday breaks and help out if I take the position."

"Of course you can help out when you are on the holiday breaks!" Ted looked up and smiled as he placed a pen down on top of some paperwork. "Harry, I suggest you think about what you want and what your heart is telling you to do. It isn't a hard decision and to me I know which one you should choose."

Ted and Harry smiled at each other before Harry said his goodbye and left the keys on the desk. He was really tired, not to mention confused about what had happened earlier with Snape, and all he wanted to do was get under the covers of his soft bed and sleep the night away.


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Back Home

Elephant In The Room

Harry looked around his room he was staying in at Grimmauld Place, making sure he had packed everything in to his trunk that he would require for the school year. Checking the closet once more, under the bed, in the bedside table draws, the desk to the side of the room, in the dresser and on top of it. Nothing was left making the room look like it hadn't been touched in years.

Sighing, Harry touched a muggle photo he had almost left on his door before taking it off and holding it in his hand as he glanced once more around the room before apparating away with a loud pop.

Landing professionally and gracefully on the ground, Harry glanced up to see the beautiful castle of Hogwarts and smiled as he walked passed the gates and up the road towards the entrance of Hogwarts. As he walked, his eyes wondered over many things that caught his attention. The squid was playing in the water, splashing around and causing water to fly everywhere. Harry couldn't help but stare up at the castle and smile, losing himself in all the happyish memories he had made here at his first and true home.

The walk didn't seem to take too long and the next thing Harry knew, he was standing outside of the door that would lead him back into the safest place he had ever slept. Inhaling deeply, Harry pushed opened the door and stepped inside.

Magic thrummed through his body causing Harry's eyes to widen as he realised that Hogwarts just attached her magic to his meaning he now could talk to her and help each other with any problems they had. This sort of thing had been reported only a handful of times over the centuries Hogwarts had been built for.

Hogwarts led Harry up the stairs and towards the teacher's staffroom where they had their meetings during the school weeks and apparently also during the holidays. Standing outside of the door, Harry glanced down at the picture he still held in his hand and brought it up to his mouth before kissing it and shrinking it and placing it in his pocket of his muggle jeans he wore.

Pushing open the door, Harry walked into the room where all of the staff were sitting, chatting to each other around a circular table. He was greeted with smiles and welcomed back as he choose the only free seat left at the table which just so happened to be next to the one and only Severus Snape.

Snape passed him some paperwork as soon as he sat down which Harry took and gave him a quick smile before tuning into what McGonagall was saying about the two professors on the train rule they had decided upon this year after a fourth year student had accidently blown up a seat and caused a fire to start. Luckily no students had been harmed thanks to the quick thinking of a seventh year student.

Throughout the meeting, Harry didn't say much and chose to listen instead. He received his timetable for the year and his night time duties as well as a list of rules and guidelines to help with his first year as a teacher. The meeting was over within two hours and Harry was grateful for not having to sit in the stuffy room any longer as he got up and left straight away.

Hogwarts magic led him back down to the first floor, beside the Grand Staircase, down a long corridor, right at an intersection at the end of the corridor and then stopped as he finally stood outside his door to his private chambers.

Harry entered his chambers and gasped in surprise. The first thing you would see upon entrance was the beautiful lounge room that held a white lounge, two white recliner chairs, a white fluffy rug, a white coffee table on top of the rug in the middle of the furniture and a fireplace with a fire burning.

To the right of the fireplace was a room that had a plaque on it saying "Spare Room". Harry wasn't sure yet who he would ever have stay in there but it was worth having it just in case.

Next thing Harry noticed was the three bookcases spaced evenly against the right wall that were filled with books of all different shapes and sizes.

Off to the left of the room, there was a kitchen complete with a pantry, fridge, appliances and a bench. In the far left corner of the room was where the dining table sat with four chairs around it.

In between the kitchen and dining table was a door that also had a plaque on it with the words "Master Harry Potter's Room". Harry smiled and entered his room, eyes wide with satisfaction from the design of the room.

In the far right of the room sat a king sized bed with fluffy, white covers and pillows. Next to the bed was a bedside table, also white with a lamp sitting on top. Next to the bed and bedside table was a door which Harry assumed was the bathroom.

On the far left of the room there was a dresser to hold all of his clothes and beside that a full length mirror which looked squeaky clean.

Next to the mirror in the left corner beside the door was a desk ready to be used for all of the work and assignments Harry had in store with the upcoming year.

And for a finishing touch, there was a fireplace straight ahead from where Harry stood in the entrance of his new room.

Harry smiled as he unshrunk his trunk and begun to unpack everything he owned, designing his lovely room with personal items and making it feel more home like. It took a few minutes but once Harry was done he sunk down on his bed to close his eyes for a few minutes.

A few minutes turned into four hours and he was awoken by a loud popping sound. He glanced up from his sprawled out position on the bed and meet the black eyes of Snape.

"Snape, what are you doing here?" Harry's sleepy voice asked, confusion dazing his mind for a minute.

"Well, I was assigned the task of bring your sorry little arse to dinner so you could eat something," Snape growled as he moved forwards and held out his hand for Harry to take.

"What's the time?" asked Harry as he grabbed the hand and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Did I really sleep for that long?"

"Apparently… Well, what are you waiting for!" snapped Snape. "Are you coming to dinner or not?"

Harry sighed and stood up, walking over to his dresser as he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it in the wash basket he had ordered a house-elf to bring to his room. He picked out a new shirt from the dresser and put it on, glad that this one didn't have buttons.

Next he picked out a new pair of jeans and turned around in shock, only just remembering Snape was in the room. Snape was staring at him with an emotion that Harry couldn't quite place which unsettled him.

He cleared his throat and Snape lifted his eyebrows, making eye contact with Harry before gesturing Harry to continue.

"Oh come on, Potter! We are both men here," Snape snapped as he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and crossed his arms on his chest.

Harry sighed and pulled his pants down, never taking his eyes off Snape whose eyes drifted down. Harry quickly pulled them off and pulled up his new pair, hating the wandering eyes of Snape. Harry grabbed a pair of socks as he threw his old jeans in the washing basket. Quickly putting on his socks and shoes, Harry led Snape out of his chamber and towards the Dining Hall.

"So, ah, how did you get into my room? I thought they were private and warded?" Harry asked as he couldn't stand the awkward silence.

"It is private and warded against students unless they are invited in, but other professors are allowed to enter unless you yourself erect wards to stop that from happening," Snape said quickly as he soon started taking the lead with his long strides which Harry had to work extra hard to keep up with him.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that," Harry responded and started going through all the spells and charms he knew that would help him reach the privacy he required.

Snape said nothing more as he led the way into the Dining Hall where all the other staff members were sitting at the staff table, happily eating their meals. Snape gestured Harry to sit next to him as it was the only seat left. Harry was starting to notice a pattern here and it made him want to laugh.

Dinner was a quiet affair considering Harry was stuck on the very end of the table with no one but Snape to socialise with, and like always, Snape wasn't in a talkative mood.

After Harry had eaten a plate of stake and mash potato, he made his way back to his chambers without so much as a goodnight to any of the other staff, he was too tired to socialise if he was being honest with himself.

Once he was tucked into bed with the sheets pulled up, he connected to Hogwarts' magic and decided to test a theory he had been thinking about during dinner.

"Hello, Hogwarts?" Harry asked in his mind.

"Hello, Master Harry Potter," answered the castle in a smooth, feminie voice. "How may I help you, young one?"

"I was wondering if you could please ward my private chambers so only I am allowed access to it and in the future allow for me to key in other people."

"Of course, young one, I may do that for you," Hogwarts magic thrummed through his body once more. "May I allow for your significant other?"

"Ginny and I are not together anymore," Harry replied, thinking how odd that was for Hogwarts to say.

"No I was talking about your soul mate, the one who is most compatible with you," Hogwarts responded with a chuckle.

"Um, yeah sure, why not, let's do that. Allow them access," Harry responded and he felt the wards around his chambers shift again to allow his significant other access. "That shall be all for now. Thank you very much Hogwarts."

"That's all right. Sleep tight, young one," Hogwarts voice drifted through as Harry fell asleep thinking about the new revelation of him having a soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4: Odd Behaviour

Elephant In The Room

After a restful night of sleep, Harry is awoken once again by a loud pop and opened his eyes to see Snape standing with his arms crossed on his chest looking down at him with an angry scowl.

"Potter! Get up now and get your arse to breakfast! So help me if this happens one more time… You'll be turned into potion ingredients for this year's students," Snape snapped before apparating away once more.

Harry sighed tiredly and got up out of bed, getting dressed and making his way to breakfast at a slow pace. Just because Snape threatened him didn't mean he would rush anywhere just to please the man's satisfaction.

He was of course the last one to arrive to breakfast and refused to make eye contact with any of the staff members as he took his spot at the end of the table next to Snape. He tiredly placed some bacon, eggs and toast on his plate before digging into his meal.

It was about half way through when something crossed his mind.

Snape… Snape had been able to get passed the wards… which meant… which meant Snape was.. Snape was Harry's soul mate.

That thought made Harry drop his toast that was half way to his mouth, getting the attention of some of the staff near him.

"Harry… Harry dear are you alright?" McGonagall asked however Harry didn't hear anything she said.

Pushing his chair back and running out of the Dining Hall, Harry burst through the Entrance Hall and outside all the way down to the lake, feeling like he was about to puke when he reached the edge of the water.

It all made sense now! Snape had vowed to protect his life as a baby, Snape had protected him by bullying him (which still didn't sit well with him), Snape making the only available seat next to him on purpose, Snape studying his face intently at the restaurant, Snape touching him in ways Harry wasn't okay with but his body craved for, Snape getting into his wards as he was his soul mate!

Harry's brain went into shock as he thought things over. He decided to go for a jog to try and clear his mind before he would start on getting some class lessons ready for the first weeks. He started to run right around the lake, losing himself in thoughts of lesson plans and he hadn't realised when his body gave up on running as he completed his second lap around the giant lake.

His body was sweaty and he was struggling to draw in air so he placed his arms above his head to allow more oxygen into his lungs. He started walking up the hill back towards Hogwarts when he noticed that Snape was sitting underneath an oak tree watching him come up towards him.

Harry started walking faster, looking away from Snape as he tried to avoid a confrontation with the man. He wasn't in the right mind to talk with him… or anybody for that matter.

As Harry walked straight passed Snape he heard the older man get up and follow him, calling out his name to get his attention. However Harry kept walking as if he couldn't hear Snape and tried to get as quickly inside the castle as possible.

"Potter!" Snape screamed out. "You stop where you are right this very second or so help me!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry reached the steps of the castle and was about to take his first step up the stairs when he was hit from behind with a stupefy curse.

"Potter," growled Snape as he stood in front of Harry and grabbed onto both of his elbows before Harry felt the spell be undone. "What the hell is your problem this morning? First you leave breakfast as if death is chasing you and then you run laps around the lake!"

Snape gripped his elbows tighter as Harry refused to make eye contact or speak. Harry tried to pull away from Snape but gave up as he heard the whispers of Hogwarts. She was trying to calm down his magic and soothe him. Harry asked her to take him to his rooms and then put the wards on lock down for a while.

"I'll see you later Snape," Harry said, making eye contact before he was ripped from the man's grip and appeared in his room.

Feeling the wards close down, Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Hogwarts. Hey, can you make a room here for me to run off my magic and energy? So kind of like a training room of some sorts?" Harry asked in his mind, stretching his muscles in his arms and legs.

"I already made a room for you. It is hidden behind the middle bookcase, just use your magic to open it up and close the door behind you so you don't cause any damage to the rest of your room," Hogwarts replied instantly, running her magic through Harry's wild magic to try and calm him down before he caused a lot of damage to the room.

Harry entered the room and closed the door as he was instructed to. The training room as Harry was going to call it held many items which he had always wished to use during his Aurora days but was never allowed as he apparently didn't have the 'body type' for such equipment.

On the left side of the room there was a wall of knives, swords and other weapons to choose from. In the middle of the room there was a dummy set up to use spells and the weapons on. On the right side of the room there was muggle exercise equipment to use to gain more strength and stamina.

Harry chose to work on his knife skills like he used to do as a kid. A secret which no one knew and he didn't intend anyone finding out anytime soon. He spelled the dummy to move around and attack him so he could practice as if he was in an actual fight.

After an hour of wielding his knife around, he moved on to spell work. The dummy moved from left to right, back and forth, and Harry's aim was to hit the dummy either in the chest or in the head depending on which spell he was using.

Another hour and a half passed before Harry deemed it was safe enough for him to leave the room. Upon entering the main area, Harry spotted a house-elf standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello, are you okay there?" Harry asked, kneeling down in front of the elf.

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter sir! Dipsy is doing well. Dipsy be told to come and deliver this letter to you and to make sure you read it," Dipsy the house-elf smiled happily up at him as she held out the letter for him to take.

"Thank you Dipsy. Does the person require a response?" Harry asked as he opened the letter, getting ready to read through it quickly.

"Sir requested a response but said it is not required and he understands if you want your privacy," Dipsy said, bowing and taking a step back to allow Harry room and privacy to read.

Opening the letter, Harry read the following:

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **I don't know what is going on with you… Not one bit. But I want you to talk with me. I am worried about you and after everything you've been through I don't want you to be alone. Please come down to my chambers for a drink tonight after dinner.**_

 _ **If you do not turn up to dinner and the wards are still denying me access to your chambers after dinner then I understand your need for privacy and what not. But please know that you aren't a burden for me… I simple want to be a… well a friend is the best way to put it.**_

 _ **I want to be a friend to you Harry and I want to help you. Please don't shut people out, especially me.**_

 _ **Kind Regards,**_

 _ **Severus Snape.**_

Placing the letter in his pocket, Harry motioned for the house-elf to leave as a tear ran down his cheek as memories flooded in his brain of how alone he had been throughout his life and not once did he have some he could always trust and turn to. He tried to erect his occlumency shields to stop all of these thoughts but he was too far down the road of pain that he couldn't think of anything but to lie down in his bed and cry like the pathetic baby he was.

This moment was probably the first time in his life that anyone had shown a genuine concern about his mental health and his odd behaviour. Sure he had friends… But they never offered anything of this sort before and that's the reason why he had distanced himself from them as much as possible until the point of them actually forgetting him.

He needed to make his mind up. What was he going to do? Would he go and talk with Snape or would he just continue to lie here pitifully and cry 'boohoo my life sucks'. Harry just didn't know what he wanted to do; if he was honest with himself he wanted to do both.

Casting a tempus charm, Harry saw that he had 30 minutes until dinner was to be served and then roughly another 30 minutes to take down the ward that were stopping Snape from entering.

Harry made up his mind slowly as the minutes ticked on until dinner was being served. He apparated away into Snape's private chamber and lay down on his couch as he continued to cry until he fell asleep waiting for Snape to come back.


	5. Chapter 5: My Soul Mate

Elephant In The Room

Snape walked into his room after being disappointed that Harry still chose to hide away in his rooms and not come and talk with him. He made his way around to the couch and froze when he saw Harry freaking Potter sleeping on his couch.

He went closer and was about to wake him when he noticed the red puffy eyes and red nose making Snape conclude that Harry had been crying for an hour, if not longer. Feeling sympathetic, Snape called his house-elf, Dipsy, and ordered a bowl of mac and cheese and also a box of tissues since Snape didn't keep any in his chambers.

Settling down in his arm chair beside the couch, Snape couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers through the soft, black locks of Harry's hair. Harry stiffened at the touch but soon relaxed and peacefully kept sleeping unaware of what was happening.

Snape ran his fingers on the back of Harry's neck and felt as well as saw the goose bumps that he caused. With a smile on his face he returned to running his fingers through the soft hair.

Dipsy brought a steaming bowl of mac and cheese, cutlery, napkins, a glass of pumpkin juice and lastly a box of tissues. Dipsy bowed and left her master's room to leave him alone with his soul mate. Dipsy could feel their magic and knew that with Snape's past he was going to be one possessive and protective partner, whether Harry liked it or not.

Snape stood up and crouched down in front of Harry, box of tissues in one hand. He shook Harry's arm slightly and moved hair out of Harry's face just as green eyes opened slowly and locked onto his. Snape held out the tissues which Harry took and sat up. Snape turned around without comment and grabbed the bowl and fork and passed it over to Harry.

Not wanting to make Harry feel awkward by watching him eat, Snape grabbed a book from his bookcase before sitting down in his arm chair once again and wandlessly and wordlessly summoned a glass of firewhiskey to accompany his reading.

Minutes went by in silence as Harry ate and Snape read, neither thinking that the silence was bad but more of a comfortable and understanding sort.

Harry finished his meal and placed it on the coffee table before grabbing his glass and sitting back on the couch with his body facing towards Snape. He took a sip and then looked around the room he sat in. It was a comfortable contrast of black and white furniture with lots of books spread in neat piles on a desk and beside the bookshelves.

"I ran out of room so I chose to just make piles of books regarding their subject matter," Snape answered as he closed his book and sent it back to where he grabbed it from. "I have a few questions for you."

"As do I," replied Harry, lifting an eyebrow to dare Snape to say something back. "How about we do an exchange? You ask one question and I respond before asking you a question and you respond and so on and so on."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. No matter how old Harry was going to be he was still going to be childish in some ways. Sighing, he nodded his head and offered for Harry to ask the first question.

"Why do you care? Like I get it with the vow but haven't you fulfilled that now?" Harry asked, taking another sip of his pumpkin juice.

"That was two questions," Snape smirked but decided to answer both of them. "Firstly, yes I have fulfilled the vow. Secondly, I care because I am and always have been drawn to you in a way I can't explain. You are this mystery that I want to figure out and seeing you hurt, in pain or even confused makes me want to do something about it."

Snape held eye contact to prove to Harry he wasn't lying, which Harry understood as he nodded and didn't say anything more on the matter.

"Why did you run off at breakfast?" Snape asked his first question.

"I had realised something that really scared me and I didn't want anyone to see me freak out," Harry responded. "What was with you moving the hair out of my face just before?"

"Um, I don't know how to explain that…" Snape said and looked away before looking back and seeing the pointed look Harry was giving him. "The best I can explain this is that something deep down urged me to do that against my will."

Harry laughed but stopped when a pillow flew at him and hit him in the head.

"Why were you running around the lake?" Snape asked.

"I needed to run off nervous energy and magic. Why did you want to meet with me tonight?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Where the hell did you disappear too? I couldn't find you, not even in your chambers." Snape said.

"I went back to my room and went into my training room which has a secret door. How did you get into my rooms after I disappeared?" Harry asked, confused.

"I simply walked in… Why does that confuse you?" Snape asked.

"I had my wards set up in lockdown mode…. Oh shit… When I asked to go into lockdown they still allowed you to come and go…" Harry said as he put down his glass and held his head in his hands. Now that made better sense. "Did you, or do you still, love my mother in… that way?" Harry asked, not really knowing how to word such an awkward question.

"I have always loved your mother as a friend and a sister. Not in the way as in I wanted to be her husband. I mean, she's not even close to my type." Snape said with a smirk as his eyes wandered Harry's face to watch his reaction when he understood what he meant by the last part. "Talking about love… Do you love someone, Harry?"

"Yes… Do you?" replied Harry.

"Yes, I do," Snape said, staring into Harry's eyes contently. "Why did your wards allow me to come and go when it was in lockdown mode?" Snape asked; keen to know the answer even though he had a hunch what the response would be.

"I-You- We… Oh my god, why is this so hard to say?" Harry sighed and took a deep breath. "Wearesoulmatessothatswhyyoucouldgetin."

Snape sat there with his head tilted, trying to understand what Harry had just said but was failing to get a clue.

"Say it again, Potter. But slower so I can understand," Snape growled out in frustration.

"We are soul mates so that's why you could get in," Harry repeated in a much slower tone. "There I said it. Alright?" He yelled and stood up, walking towards the door to let himself out.

For the second time that day he was hit with a stupefy curse and was stuck to the spot. Snape came into view and held onto his elbows tightly again as Harry felt the curse fall away. Harry crossed his arms and looked at the ground in a stubborn fashion.

"Harry, listen to me before you go running off like that in future okay?" Snape said softly and continued once he got a nod from Harry. "I knew, deep down in my guts that you were my soul mate. I've known since your sixth year when you used sectumsempra on Draco. Only one other person has ever performed the spell like that before for the first time on a person and caused that much damage and that person was me. You and I are meant to be together. We equal each other out with our differences and similarities. Magic created us to change each other."

Harry couldn't help but stare into those black eyes, mesmerised by the words coming out of Snape's mouth and the way one of his hands hand snaked up to rub his chin softly in a show of affection.

"But I might not be ready for this. I mean I've never had feeling for any other guys but you," Harry said with a deep blush.

"So you've already started having feelings for me then? Mmm interesting," Snape smirked and hugged Harry when he saw that pout on his face.

"Shut up, Snape," Harry whispered into Snape's ear as he wrapped his own arms around Snape and melted into the warmth it provided.

"Please, call me Severus. And I'm sure I can think of ways for you to make me shut up," Severus whispered back before smirking as Harry pulled back and put some distance between them, holding up his hands with a horrified look smacked on his face.

"Wow, that was too far and over the limit of what I am comfortable with," Harry said, sinking down onto the ground and hugging his legs to his body. He started shaking as his eyes glazed over.

"Harry? Harry what are you doing? What's wrong?" Severus said as he went closer and crouched down beside the shaking man.

Severus tried to pry Harry's arms away from his legs and he tried to get Harry's eyes to look at him. He was failing and he didn't know what was going on with Harry, all he wanted to do was take all of his pain away.

Severus manoeuvred Harry so that he was settled between his legs and had strong arms wrapped around his waist. Even if Severus couldn't get through to him by talking, he was still going to give him physical comfort.

All that was left was to wait it out.


	6. Chapter 6: It's okay, I'm here

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope everyone had a good Christmas and has a Happy New Year! I apologise for the short chapter, I was in two minds about how I wanted to write this chapter and I decided to go the PG version instead of the MA +15 I already started writing.**

 **Please review so I know how I am going with this story.**

 **But for now… Peace Out My Chicken Nuggets!**

Elephant In The Room

"What happened?" Harry asked as he came back to the world of consciousness, finding himself on the ground between Severus's legs and arms wrapped around him holding him against a strong chest.

"I think you had some sort of flashback," Severus responded as he silently summoned a cup of water for Harry to drink. "You were mumbling things..."

Harry looked up into Severus's eyes as he paused drinking… He had been talking? What had he said? How much did Severus know? What did Severus know? He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, he'll ask before panicking.

"Wh-What did I say?" he asked with a small shake in his voice.

"All you said repeatedly was 'Please, please don't hurt me.' And you wouldn't stop shaking for a long time," answered Severus, standing up and helping Harry to walk to the couch in case he fell over.

"Oh, yep… Definitely a flashback then," Harry said with a slight sad smile as he cuddled into Severus's side on the couch. "I haven't had one since a few months at the end of the war. Something must have triggered it."

"Possibly," Severus murmured, lost in thought about what Harry was remembering that had caused him so much pain and hurt. "May I ask what it was you had a flashback about? You don't have to answer, I just want to avoid things like this happening in the future."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he felt a comforting arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer towards Severus's side. He really just wanted the silence in the room to continue so he could stay put beside Severus.

"It was about my childhood and all the times I was hurt," answered Harry simply, trying not to give too much detail away unless he was to confess everything he held a secret.

"Meaning… 'abused' hurt or 'silly playful' hurt or 'bullied' hurt… ?" Severus asked wanting to know a little more information before dropping the subject.

"Abused and bullied type of hurt," Harry whispered before he started shaking again and he found himself pulled into Severus's lap, being comforted and told sweet nothings in his ear.

"Alright I'll leave it at that for now. It's getting late, Harry. Maybe you should go back to your rooms and get some rest, flashbacks aren't a fun experience," Severus instructed but neither of the two moved from their spot on the couch and in each other's comfort.

Seconds stretched into minutes and before Severus knew it, Harry was snoring quietly and breathing softly onto his neck which sent shivers down his spine. He knew he would have to move eventually but he was happy just to stay there for the time being, so he decided to close his eyes for a few seconds as well and dim the lights.

Severus decided he would wake Harry up in a minute or two and send him off to his own rooms…

That was until he felt his body maneuver the two of them so they were lying on their sides, cuddled up on the couch with Harry being the little spoon.


	7. Chapter 7: Morning!

Elephant In The Room

When Harry woke the next morning, he felt warmth behind him and barely noticed the arms holding him in place. His groggy mind he remembered some snippets of what happened the night before. Had he fallen asleep in Severus's room? He didn't remember walking back to his rooms at all, so that must mean he was in fact still in Severus's room.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and blinked as all he saw was a fuzzy room. _Crap! Where are my glasses! They must have fallen off over night._ Harry thought as he reached down and tried to feel where his glasses went. He found them and placed them on his nose, giving it a second for his vision to adjust before he turned over and froze as he saw Severus sleeping peacefully.

 _He looks completely different when he's asleep… I can't believe he is mine!_ Harry smiled and cuddled further into Severus's front, blushing as he felt arms unconsciously wrap tighter around him in a protective manner.

They lay together on the couch, Severus sleeping while Harry thought of everything he had to do later that day. But Harry decided enough was enough when his stomach grumbled hungrily. He didn't want to leave the couch but he couldn't ignore the demands of his stomach.

"Severus…" whispered Harry, reaching up and moving the fallen hair behind Severus's ear. "Sev… It's time to wake up."

Black eyes slowly opened to find two bright coloured eyes staring back. Harry didn't move his hand, smiling softly at the dazed look in the eyes before him.

"I'm hungry," Harry smiled.

"Good morning to you to," Severus said sarcastically as he laid back down further into the couch and closed his eyes, ignoring Harry completely.

"Severus, get up!" Harry wined, lightly hitting Severus on the chest as he got up from the couch and went and found a bathroom to use. "I mean it. If you aren't up by the time I get back, you are getting punished."

"Ooooo… Kinky," Severus chuckled as he sat up still with his eyes closed.

"Shut up," Harry responded as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

When Harry got out of the bathroom he found Severus sitting on the couch with a coffee in his hand, reading a book. He was completely unaware that Harry was back in the room, so he walked behind the couch and slide both of his hands down the front of Severus chest, electing a sigh and successfully getting Severus to put the book down.

"Now that I've got your attention, let's go to breakfast," Harry said as he walked out of the room and made his way up to the Great Hall. He didn't even bother to check if Severus was behind him because his full attention was on getting to the place where he would be served food.

As he strode into the hall, he found three other professors already sitting at the Teacher's table enjoying their own breakfast, none of them interacting with each other as they had their head stuck in their copies of the Daily Prophet.

Harry took his seat and dug into a plate full of sausages, eggs, toast, bacon and a cup of pumpkin juice. Severus joined him a few minutes later, looking fresher after his first cup of coffee. They sat in a comfortable silence before Harry got up and left to go back to his rooms, wanting to shower before his big day ahead.

After he showered, he walked into his lounge area and floo called Severus to see if he was back in his rooms yet.

"Severus?" Harry called out once he could see the contents of Severus's lounge room.

Severus came into view and came closer before kneeling down in front of the fireplace.

"Do you know if my class will still be taught in the old Defense classroom? Or has it changed since the war?" Harry asked, rushing because he was eager to start working.

"Yes you'll still be teaching in the same class as when you were a student, why?" Severus answered.

"Oh, I just wasn't sure so I wanted to double check before I walked off to find nothing in the classroom," Harry answered before quickly saying goodbye and practically running to the defense classroom on the third floor.


	8. Chapter 8: Invader

_**I'm not sure if you guys want me to upload more regularly, but if you do it means smaller chapters. Leave a comment on which you would prefer: Long chapters but uploaded less often or shorter chapters uploaded more frequently... Enjoy this new (Short) chapter!**_

Elephant In The Room

"Harry?" a voice called out from somewhere behind him. Harry sat up fast from his place under the desk, hitting his head hard on the desk and letting out a swearword loudly in frustration. He had found some spiderwebs and a lot of dust.

"Severus!" Harry yelled as he sat up and looked at who was in his classroom. "Don't scare me like that!"

"My apology, I was merrily coming to find you and take your sorry ass down to the Great Hall for dinner as you have failed to make it once again to a meal all by your own," Severus said snarkily before storming out of the classroom.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his head. _Man did that guy have major mood swings. It's like he's constantly on his man periods._ Harry snickered as he stood up and dusted off his pants, shaking his head at the many boxes he was yet to unpack of the equipment he had put an express order in at this magical combat store he knew of. It's where he had gotten all of his magical training equipment from so he knew he could trust them to deliver quickly.

As he made his way down to dinner, he thought of all the things he still had to do before the end of tonight. He still had to move the decks into an order that works for the classroom, hang small portraits of creatures he would be teaching about, set up the prac area at the back of the classroom, clean his office, sort out paperwork… He was about to list more things but he decided that that would be enough progress for the day.

He sat down at the table and distractedly ate his food, seeing as Severus didn't feel like making conversation with him and Harry still didn't understand what had gotten into the Potion Master since this morning.

As soon as he had finished his food and cup of pumpkin juice he made his way back up to the classroom without a word to the other staff members.

Harry worked on his classroom manually without using magic as much as he could and made a lot of progress. He didn't stop cleaning and putting things into their rightful place until the world started to spin and he was covered in sweat. He sat down at his desk in his office where he had just finished putting away the last of the sorted paperwork into the filing cabinets.

With a pounding head, Harry decided to call it a night and head back to his rooms for a shower before flopping onto his bed. With the thought of his comfortable bed in mind he made his sore muscles in his lag work harder so he could get to bed sooner.

Entering his private chambers Harry noticed the lights on already and the fire burning. He was fairly sure he had turned everything off when he left last. It was then that he noticed a pair of feet sticking over the edge of the couch. Who the hell was in his rooms?

Instinctively Harry drew out his wand and quietly snuck up to the couch and dived around the couch, aiming his wand at the intruder.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled as he landed on his side on the floor, facing the intruder. "Oh. What are you doing here?"


End file.
